


Nickname Master

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Competition, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Nicknames, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, Sickeningly Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month, nickname war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have decided to hold a competition between them after they learned both liked using nicknames for one another. The competition? To see who could use the best and most nicknames in a given day. Who will claim Nickname Master as their official title?





	Nickname Master

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Nicknames. Pairing: Love Square

 

"Oh, Bugaboo, you're not seriously thinking you're going to win, are you?" Chat's gaze met hers across the rooftop, his head tilted at an angle Marinette refused to admit she found all too adorable. "You're too cute. I'm the Nickname Master. You'll never beat me."

"We'll see about that, Chaton." She reached out and tapped his nose, knowing how much it put him off. She giggled as he rubbed at his nose as if she'd actually hurt him, sauntering toward the edge of the rooftop. With a quick toss of her yo-yo, she swung off, shouting back, "We'll see. The contest starts tomorrow, my sweet."

"It's on, Milady," he called out, his smile gleaming in the darkening night and causing Marinette's heart to stutter at the sight.

She'd have to be on her guard around him, knowing he could sneak in an attack and win their little bet. She couldn't, under any circumstances, allow him to win. Her honor was at stake as she dared one final glance back before dropping onto her balcony and disappearing inside.

As she dropped her transformation, she slid through her skylight and grabbed up her phone resting on her bed. Opening to the home screen, she shot off a quick text to her boyfriend, knowing he should be home by then. Her Chaton was nothing if not punctual when an akuma was wrecking havoc with their schedules.

Mari: Ready to go down tomorrow, Chaton?

Adrien: So much confidence, Milady? Hopefully, you're up for this pawsome task. 

Mari: I'm ready. Bring it on.

Mari: Good night, sweetheart.

Adrien: Night, mon Coeur. Love you.

She sent one final text before readying for bed, wanting a few minutes to go over the notes she'd made of nicknames.

"You two are ridiculous," Tikki said, munching on a cookie and reading over the notes, too. "What's the point of this?"

"It's just a bit of fun, Tik. You'll see."

The kwami didn't say anything, not quite convinced as she watched her chosen a few moments before calling it a night herself.

 

00000

 

The next morning, she arrived early, sitting in her normal seat as she waited for Adrien's arrival. 

He'd barely stepped through the doorway minutes later when they both shouted their first nicknames at one another.

Several classmates glanced up, wondering what had happened. Some scowled as they realized the game being played while others hid their smiles behind their hands or bags, eager to watch the two in action.

"Oh, dear, you look lovely today," Adrien said, bending over Marinette's hand and brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself, handsome." Her gaze roved over his new clothing with a speculative gleam that had both growing in excitement.

"So, sweetheart, what would you like to do after school today? Nathalie cleared my schedule." He sat in front her, turning so he could watch her.

"Oh, surprise me. I love when you surprise me, Ren." She winked, knowing she had almost forgotten to add a nickname. She'd have to be careful or she'd lose before they'd truly begun.

"But, Mari, your ideas are always better than my surprises. Don't you know that by now, Bug?" 

Two, huh? Well, she could keep up. She just knew it.

Besides, she couldn't afford to lose, knowing what he'd ask for if he won. She wasn't about to let him win.

"How about you surprise me with dinner while I plan our afternoon outing, my dear, sweet Chaton?" She offered him a wicked smile, knowing she'd stayed in the game and possibly upped their competition.

On and on, they continued, using one nickname or another they could think up for each other. They continued even as their classmates grew tired of their game, rolling their eyes or cringing with each one they heard. 

By the time lunch arrived, their classmates had begun begging they end the game, wanting peace for their afternoon classes.

Taking pity on them, Marinette turned to Adrien, asking, "Shall we call it a tie?"

She held out her hand to him, waiting for him to respond.

Her lips turned down as he took his time in answering, almost to the point she readied to say something.

"Of course, Milady. A tie it is." He slid his hand in hers though his eyes spoke a different answer, one that she answered with a knowing wink. 

They hadn't finished.

Not by a long shot.

Nickname Master was still up for grabs after school.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
